Wendy's happily ever after
by silent romantic
Summary: my story of what happened to Wendy when she grew up.
1. Chapter 1

**Felt like stirring things up a bit, so here is a Peter Pan fanfic (2003) hope you like it! Italics are Wendy's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas in my head.**

Wendy sat on her bed in the nursery, which had long since became her room, and let her mind wander over her child hood. Thinking of all the adventures she had with her brothers. But the specific time she continued to think about was her time in neverland. She thought of her Indian friend Tigerlily, and of her first experience flying, and of the house the lost boys had built for her because their hands were too dirty to carry her after she had been shot. But here her mind went back to thinking of one specific boy for the hundredth time. Peter Pan hadn't visited, and Wendy feared she had been forgotten.

_Silly girl, you shouldn't be thinking of your first love. It's been years since then, and today you must meet the man your father thinks you should marry because you haven't even looked for one._

Three days ago, Mr. Darling had announced that Wendy must be married since she was now twenty years of age and had not found a man herself. Wendy's aunt had been the one to suggest this plan to Mr. Darling, saying that Wendy needed a man to take care of her. Mr. Darling had also announced that he had found the perfect man for Wendy to marry, and that Wendy must do her best to capture his love. Wendy, properly angered, had rushed to her bedroom window and cried.

Today was the day to meet this mystery man. Wendy was supposed to go to the park and was told he would be waiting there for her. Now she must get ready to go meet him, even though Peter was still on her mind.

**Officially the longest chapter I have written thus far. Please review! I shall update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. If I did, Peter wouldn't be so incredibly dense.**

Mrs. Darling came bustling into Wendy's room with three dresses over her arm.

"Get over here Wendy dear and pick out a dress!" She exclaimed.

"But I already picked out my dress mother." Wendy replied, showing her mother the plain blue dress she loved to wear so much.

"That is not a good dress to wear to your first meeting with the young man. If you really want to wear blue…" Mrs. Darling pulled out a beautiful blue dress similar to the one she was wearing, except it had long sleeves, a full skirt that touched the floor and a matching blue parasol with flowers embroidered on the top. All things considered, it was much like the dress she was wearing, but it gave the illusion of being much more elegant. Wendy smiled at her mother, and went to change

As was to be expected, Wendy was not to go to the park by herself to meet this man whose name she didn't know. John was to walk with her to the park and find someway to occupy his mind while the Wendy and this man wandered around the park. When they arrived, no one was waiting where they told Wendy to go. This was not a good start for the man who, according to her father, he was a respectable young man.

"If he is so respectable," John commented, "why is he late?" What John and Wendy didn't notice was that there was a box on the park bench. At least, they didn't notice it until they almost sat on it.

"What is this box here for?" Wendy asked.

"It's for you," Johnreplied, "At least; it has your name on it." And it did. Wendy took the box and sat down to open it. Inside there was a rose and a letter. Wendy opened the letter and began to read it.

"_Dearest Wendy,_

_I am in the park, but it's up to you to find me. But that means that you must come alone. I swear you will be safe. Tell John not to worry. I believe I shall see you soon?"_

And that was all. No signature, not a name, only a challenge for a childish game! Wendy couldn't believe it. Now she had to find this man without John following her. Just asking wouldn't work. Since he had become a man himself, he had become even more protective of her. She would just have to sneak off, or trick him…

"John, I'm going to go sit by the fountain. Can you stay here and wait for him?" she didn't have to specify who, they all understood.

"What did the letter say Wendy?" John asked.

"For me to wait at the fountain, but he's sure to come here to make sure I got the letter and that it wasn't just taken by the wrong girl. Stay here? You would still be able to see me, and I'm sure I'll be fine." Wendy said.

John sighed, "fine, but stay where I can see you."

Wendy had snuck off the second John looked away. No doubt he was wondering what had happened to her by now. She would deal with that when she returned. For the moment she was busy finding the man who wrote the letter. And she was angry.

_How dare he make me try to find him in this maze of a park? I'll show him!_

She leaned up against a tree and murmured, "I wish he would just appear. I don't even want to be here."

That was when she heard a rustling in the branches above her. So she looked up to try to see what it was that moved, and she was sure she saw a face for a second. His face.

"W-what?" Wendy stammered. Someone had touched her shoulder. She swung her parasol. And hit someone in the face. She backed away and looked down to see who it was.

"Ow," stated the man on the ground, "that really hurt Wendy. Please don't ever do that again."

"P-Peter…?"

"The one and only!" He smirked up at her.

"It can't be. You never wanted to grow up! You were going to stay in Neverland and be a boy forever and always have fun!" Wendy cried.

"Wendy, calm down. I said that you couldn't catch me and turn me into a man. Well, you caught me," He smiled, "and I would do anything for you."

"B-but I'm supposed to be meeting the man my father picked out who works at the bank." Wendy mumbled.

By this point, Peter was off of the ground and standing in front of Wendy. At that he wrapped her into a hug and whispered, "Wendy, I'm the one your father picked out. I made sure of that. I wouldn't come this far to fail now."

Wendy drew away and asked, "Really? It's you? Oh Peter!" She dropped her parasol to hug him easier.

Now it was Peter's turn to draw away. He looked her in the eyes and said, "Wendy Mayra Angela Darling, I love you."

"And I love you Peter Pan" Wendy smiled up at him.

**Goodness that was fun to write! YAY HAPPY ENDINGS! If anyone wants another chapter, feel free to ask for one, but I don't think I'll write it otherwise. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's note: I am so sorry. It's been a year or more for all of you lovely reviewers, but here we go. Please don't kill me. I really did try, everything was just terrible.**

It was finally the day. The big day, the day that Wendy never thought would ever come. She had imagined it so many times in her mind, a girlish fantasy she let run rampant through her wildest dreams. Yet here it was.

Her wedding to Peter Pan.

She took a deep breath and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Her wedding gown had been her mother's, but she had altered it just a bit, to resemble the fairy wedding gown they had seen all those years ago in Neverland, the night they had danced and talked of love. Wendy smiled brightly as her mother lowered her veil onto her face, and handed her the bouquet. looked at her eldest child with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry mother" Wendy said getting a bit emotional herself, "We'll visit often."

smiled, "I know. You're just…grown up, and I am so happy for you."

The music began playing, and Wendy smiled once more before walking through the door of the church, bouquet of lilies in her hand. She walked slowly, but when Peter turned around to look at her, it was all she could do to keep from running to him at the altar. So, her face compensated by making her the very image of a blushing bride. Glancing around the room, she noticed her brothers standing up as the Best Men, and all of the lost boys were as close to the altar as they could get. Toodles' eyes were tearing up for Peter and Wendy, but he would never admit it.

Finally, she managed to reach the altar. The ceremony seemed to be over in a rush of blessings, I do's and vows. When the Priest finished with "Man and Wife" Peter smiled in his adorable way at Wendy with a little shrug. Every lost boy in the audience stood up and cheered, regardless of what the others attending thought. Peter and Wendy sealed their vows with a kiss, the first of many to come that night, and they linked hands as they left the church. Wendy threw the bouquet as they left, but she and Peter didn't pay much attention to who caught it.

They were too caught up in their own happily ever after.

**Sigh. There we go. Now, it is finished. Sorry about the length, and hope it was what you guys wanted.**


End file.
